Unwanted Visitor
by United Profilers
Summary: Diana Reid is told she has a visitor at the Sanitarium, but it's not only someone she wasn't expecting, it's someone she doesn't really want to see.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Diana picked up and opened an envelope that had recently been brought to her by a nurse. She reached her fingers inside and held onto a piece of paper and pulled it out, it was a letter from her son, Spencer. She smiled fondly, she loved receiving letters from her son, not just because it was nice hearing from him, but she also knew that as long as she kept getting his letters, that meant he was still alive. This one included a photograph, it was of Spencer and the team he worked with at that government building.

_Hi Mom, sorry I haven't visited much lately, it's been pretty busy here and all, but I wanted to tell you that I love you, and I hope you enjoy the picture I sent._

_Spencer._

Diana smiled even more, getting letters from Spencer was the second best thing she could have while she was here at the Sanitarium, the first best thing was when her son actually visited. Deep down, she knew it was tough especially with a job like his, all work and very little play, it wasn't easy for him to find enough time to visit for a while, but when he did, it was always enjoyable.

But her biggest fear always lingered about, what if she never saw him again? What if something happened to him and she never knew? Although she was still edgy around his co-workers, they would probably let her know, hopefully though it never comes to where they have to tell her any bad news. Sometimes she really hated the job Spencer does, a mother shouldn't outlive her child, she couldn't bare the idea of losing her son, not now, not when he's the only thing she really has left in the world.

And she didn't even want to begin on her good for nothing husband.

If it was even appropriate to call him that, he walked out on his only family two decades ago, looking out only for himself. There were times that Diana couldn't believe that she had married him, but had she not, Spencer probably wouldn't be in the world today, so perhaps William was actually useful for something after all.

"Diana, lunch time." A female voice called out to her. She shot up and saw a nurse waiting patiently at her door. She sat Spencer's letter safely on her nightstand and got off her bed. She followed the nurse who lead her to the patients dining area.

Of the food that was being served, one of the side dishes was creamed spinach, which immediately reminded Diana of her son. he never did like spinach before. And clearly, one of the other patients doesn't either, as they spit out a mouthful back onto their tray.

Speaking of meals, she was also reminded of how thin Spencer was when she last saw him, did he ever eat? And if so, what exactly, and how much? Of course, it was only natural for her to worry about her son, even though he could seemingly take care of himself, at least she hoped so. After all, he did take care of her for quite some time.

When lunch was over with, Diana requested to return to her room, she felt like reading more of the letters Spencer had sent in the past. Once she was back in her quarters, she settled on her bed and opened one of her drawers, which was chock full of notes. There was one about a new team member joining, her name was Emily Prentiss, there was also one about Spencer becoming a Godfather, and there were a few about cases too.

Her eyes were slowly getting heavy and a nap sounded nice right now. Just after she put back another letter, a nurse came through her door, a different one from earlier.

"Diana, you have a visitor." She spoke kindly. Startled, Diana jerked out of her drowsiness, she wasn't expecting a visitor, and Spencer didn't say anything about stopping by, unless he was trying to surprise her. The edge of her lips turned upward at the idea, she was looking forward to seeing her son again.

That smile vanished the moment a man stepped in her room. This man wasn't tall, thin and long haired. No, he was of average height and weight, his hair was short and black, definitely not curly, and he certainly wasn't young.

The nurse looked back and forth between the two. "I'll leave you two alone now." She exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Neither of them said a word, instead they silently dared each other to do so first. Finally, Diana couldn't take the quiet any further, she sighed deeply and tried not to glare too much at the man in her room.

"Why are you here?" She asked suspiciously.

William flinched slightly at her stern tone. "I thought I'd just come by for a little while." He replied reluctantly.

Diana scoffed. "Talk to me in twenty years."

"Look, I know it was bad back then, but maybe there's something I could do, you know, to make up for lost time." He said, not really noticing how much of a fool he was making of himself.

"This had better be a joke." She shook her head.

"Um, no, I'm being serious, trying to be." He shrugged.

"Well, you're doing a fine job." She snapped sarcastically, folding her arms. "You may leave at any time, preferably right now."

"Diana," William sighed. "I'm trying my best here."

"Just like you did two decades ago?"

"Okay, I admit that it was... hard back then, but-"

"But you left your wife and son to fend for themselves." Diana cut him off, she really wished he would leave.

"That's why I'm here now." He pointed out.

"There's nothing you can do for me now, or Spencer." She growled. "You are wasting your time, get out."

"Diana, please-"

"Must I repeat myself?" She exhaled, she was tired and now she really wanted a nap.

"Hear me out, alright? I feel that we could start things fresh, like the family we once were."

Diana almost laughed, in fact, it took some willpower not to, but she failed to hold back a smirk. To think William actually believes he can make up for all those years that he spent living his own life, not a care in the world. Then he just suddenly dares to show his face here and claim that they should start over. Diana certainly didn't want to do that, and she couldn't imagine Spencer would either. This man was being pathetic, he was still weak in her eyes, she doesn't even wear her ring anymore. It almost felt like a lie to call him her husband, almost.

"After you abandoned us, do you really think we would want that?" It was more of a statement than a question, Diana was becoming exasperated.

"We could try," William nodded. "I'm sure Spencer would be willing."

"You've no right to talk about him." She sneered through clenched teeth.

"He's my son too, you know."

"He doesn't want anything to do with you, and neither do I." Diana half shouted. "Get out of my room before I have a nurse call security."

He sighed, glazing down at the floor once. "Give me a chance, okay?" He did not sound all too desperate or convincing. Diana rolled her eyes at this.

"Twenty years and now you choose to ask?" Disbelief was clear in her voice.

"Look, Diana-"

"Will you go already?"

"No, not until you-"

"Mrs. Reid?" A brand new voice interrupted. Diana instantly felt relief when a man stepped inside, he had a white envelope sticking out of his suit pocket. William studied the newcomer, both he and Diana recognized him from that one time before...

"Agent Hotchner." Diana recalled. "What are you doing here?"

"Your son wanted me to deliver this to you." Hotch handed her the envelope, Diana began working on getting it open, when she did, she revealed a picture of Spencer standing next to the Las Vegas sign, the photo had obviously been taken by one of his teammates.

"He's here?" She asked. "Where is he?"

"The team and I are here on a case. Right now, Spencer and another one of my agents are in the hospital, they were in a car accident." Aaron explained.

"Oh, dear God." She breathed, holding a hand over chest. "Are they okay?"

"They'll be fine," Hotch reassured, then glanced at his watch. "They should be cleared in about half an hour. In fact, Spencer wished for me to let you know that he plans on staying with you for a few days once this case is over."

Diana smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

The Unit Chief nodded, then looked over to where William stood, he'd been silent the whole time since Hotch got here. He turned back to Reid's mother. "I should go."

Diana didn't want to admit that she felt panic boil over when Hotch announced that, she didn't want to be left alone with her so called husband. Thanks to his profiling skills, Hotch sensed her emotions almost immediately, he then turned to William again, the man looked a little intimidated under his stern glare.

"Mr. Reid, I think you should leave as well." The FBI agent spoke in a voice that was calm, yet it reigned authority. The still silent man vacated the room without hesitation, or so much as a sound. Diana eased her tense body she hadn't realized before, she look up at Hotch gratefully.

"Are you alright, Diana?" The BAU leader cocked an eyebrow.

She nodded once and her smile returned. "I am now."

Although it was unintentional, Hotch found himself stuck in a conversation with her, he had to admit that he thoroughly enjoyed it, but he really did need to get going, Reid and Morgan needed a ride back to the station so that they could all review the profile.

"Nice talking with you, Mrs. Reid." Aaron said.

"Nice talking with you too." Diana returned before they said goodbye and Hotch departed her room. She leaned back on her bed for that nap she'd been waiting for, now that she can finally have it. At the same time, she was looking forward to seeing her son, Spencer.

Before Hotch left the Sanitarium, he stopped by the receptionist's desk where two women were sitting at. He flashed his badge at them to ensure they understood his orders to never again allow William Reid through their doors.

**The End.**


End file.
